Dragon Ball ZGT
by Veshira
Summary: Goku and Vegeta send themselves into the future, only to find that they're stuck there. Then they meet their great-great-great... grandchildren and a very old Pan. W: Long chapters, don't read if you get confused easily
1. DBZGT Recap

Dragon Ball ZGT  
  
Prologue  
  
"Blast that woman! What's taking her so long?"  
  
Everyone was sitting in the living room, waiting to see Bulma's new invention. Well, most of the Z-solders at least. Krillin and his family was there, and the Sons had come, and ChiChi had actually gotten Goku to stop his training with Uub for a day, so he was there, too. The others were also invited, but they were busy and they couldn't come.  
  
"Wee!" Little five year old Pan was flying around the room, showing off to a four year old Bra. "This is fun!"  
  
"Pan, don't bump into anything or knock anything over, alright?" Pan ignored her mom and continued flying and squealing and giggling. Videl sighed.  
  
Suddenly, Bulma burst into the room, with a cute little kitten, 'Kitty jr.' on her shoulder. "It's all ready!" Half of everybody jumped up. Vegeta growned.  
  
"It's about time! Come on, lets see it already!"  
  
"Alright, everyone follow me!" Bulma said, grinning. They all followed her out of the room and down the hallways to the lab. Bulma stopped into front of the door of the lab. "Now, what you're all about to see will amaze you. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Alright!" She opened the door and they all walked in. "Behold, my time machine!"  
  
"Time machine?!"  
  
There was a large table-like computer with buttons and all sorts of things. There was also a platform that lifted no even an inch off the ground right next to it. Bulma turned to everyone. "You like?"  
  
"How original!"  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta was standing there with his arms crossed and with his usual expression. "Well, I'm just saying that you got the idea from Trunks' time machine in from the future." He looked back at the machine and said, "And why is it so monsterious?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked that!" she said happily. A few Z-solders growned.  
  
Just then, Roshi came running in. "Oops! Sorry I'm late. I had a little trouble getting over here."  
  
"No problem! You're just in time to see how my invention works." Bulma starts pointing to buttons as she explains, "Now, these switches are for directing the time you want to go to and these buttons are to which location you want to get, too. Let me show you." Bulma presses several buttons and flips a few switches, then she takes an apple that was sitting on top of the machine and places it on a mini platform on the computer. "Now, I'm going to send this apple back in time! Observe." She presses a big green button next to the miniture platform and the apple glows green before disappearing. Everyone (almost) begins applouding.  
  
"But Bulma, where'd the apple go?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"I programmed the computer to send the apple to the time 400,000,000,255.125, and the location 100,000,005,699.025. In other words, Master Roshi's island, two hours ago!"  
  
Roshi blinked. "Oh! So that's how that got there!" Then he thought for a moment. "But you won't be able to bring it back, because I ate it. I didn't know it was an expariment."  
  
Bulma grinned. "See! I'm already changing history!"  
  
Gohan was walking around the machine and checking it over. "Well, this is impressive, Bulma, but how do you bring them back?"  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. "Uh. . ."  
  
Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "You don't know how to bring them back?"  
  
Bulma laughed nervously. "Well, no. Not yet, anyway. I'm working on a device which will be connected to the time machine's main computer and it will be able to be used to return the person or people to their natural timeline. However. . ." she hasitated to wipe her glasses off, "I don't know quite how to do this."  
  
"So, I guess I can't be the time traveling Super Saiyan teenager with purple hair, right?"  
  
"Not yet, dear."  
  
Trunks snapped his fingers.  
  
Goku grinned. "Oh, so you want to travel through time, too, Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah! I wanna go back in time, beat Frieza, give Goku his medicane, kick some android butt, -!" Then Trunks realized that #18 was in the room. "Uh-heheheh. . . I meant Cell's butt, not you and. . . 17's butts. . . heheh. . ." then he coughed.  
  
#18 nodded, then looked away and at Krillin. "We should go now, if there's nothing else to see here." She looked at Bulma.  
  
"Well, no, that's it so far."  
  
"Alright, then we'll be seeing ya around then," Krillin said as he and #18 headed out the door with their daughter, Marron.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be going, too. I gotta make sure Oolong doesn't find my. . ." Roshi mumbled the rest, so noone understood, but they all knew what types of things Oolong and Roshi liked.  
  
After they left, Bulma, ChiChi, and Videl decided to go back to the living quarters and chat, taking the two little girls with them. Trunks had a date, so he head out, and Goten had to go home and study. Gohan was going to stick around for a while and wait for the girls to be ready to go. As for Vegeta, all he wanted to do was go back to the gravity trainer and train, but before that could happen, he would have to get rid of the two idiots in the lab, because noone is supposed to be in the lab by themselves, or, in this case, alone with Goku in the lab, who was standing on the lower platform and looking at the buttons on the machine.  
  
"Whoa. . . this is amazing! And it's so big!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Dad. You don't want to get sent back in time, do you?"  
  
Goku grinned. "That would be cool, huh?" Gohan sweatdropped. "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"Uh, nothing. Forget it."  
  
Then, something caught Goku's eye and he grinned.  
  
"Uh, Dad, what are you doing?"  
  
Goku walked off the platform, bent down near the wall and pulls out the plug to the time machine. Gohan and Vegeta sweatdropped. Then Goku got back on the platform and started pressing random buttons. Gohan and Vegeta sweatdropped more.  
  
"Woohoo! I'm a time traveler and I'm time traveling, 'cause I travel through tiiiiime!" Goku sang all sing-songy.  
  
Vegeta growned. "I wish I could travel to the time when the women are done with they're gossip so you can leave and I can get some peace and quiet around here!"  
  
Gohan began to chuckle, but Vegeta gave him a look so he discontinued it.  
  
"Hey Dad, I'll be right back, okay?" Gohan said as he walked out of the labratory.  
  
"Oh great," Vegeta thought, "so I have to 'babysit' Kakkorrot until his son gets back? Just great!"  
  
"Now, how does this work?" Goku starts pressing buttons, as if he's actually trying to get the machine to take him someplace in a different time. "This button does. . . what again?"  
  
"That sends you to the time and place you want to go to."  
  
"Huh? How?"  
  
Vegeta sighed and walked over to Goku and the time machine, stepping on the platform to get to the controls. "You just punch in the number of years you want to go into the past of future. See, if I wanted to go 100 years into the future," Vegeta said as he punched in the numbers "1-0-0", "then you just put the numbers there. And if you wanted to go to some certain place, say, Mount Paosu, you put the coordinents in there," he said as he typed in the proper numbers that represented the location of the Son's home, "and then you press the green button that takes you to that time."  
  
"Like this?" Goku pressed the button. The next moment was but a blank to them, but seconds later they realized that they weren't in the lab anymore, but in the wilderness.  
  
After staring at each other for five minutes, Vegeta said, "Yes Kakkarrot. Exactly like that. . ."  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Woohoo! My first chappy is coming soon! Just so you know, the next chapter will be a bit different. I'm going to put stuff in. Yeah, that's right, stuff. :D  
  
Oh yeah, don't be mad at me next chapter, cause I like the dub, but there are things that annoy me about it, so I'm keeping some original names for things (including Bra, cause the name "Bulla" annoys me. . .) Don't get mad at me for mixing the dub and the OVA (can this be considered OVA? Ah well. . .) 


	2. DBZGT Episode 1

**Dragon Ball ZGT - Episode 1  
  
--Opening Theme - Head Cha La - Start--**  
  
_hikaru kumo tsukinuke FURAI AUEI (FURAI AUEI)_  
**Breaking through the shining clouds, I'm gonna fly away! (Fly away!)  
**  
_karada-juu ni hirogaru PANORAMA  
_**Spreading through my body, feel the power through my soul  
**  
_kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)  
_**Being hit in the face, the Earth is mad as a volcano! (volcano**!)  
  
_kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru  
_**And getting ready to 'blow  
  
**_toketa koori no naka ni  
_**If there ever was a dinosaur**  
  
_kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne_  
**In a mound of icicles, I would wanna train it to ride a ball  
**  
_CHA-LA! HEAD CHA-LA!_  
**Cha La! Head Cha La!  
  
**_nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa_  
**No matter what may happen, nothing can stop me now  
  
**_CHA-LA! HEAD CHA-LA!  
_**Cha La! Head Cha La!  
**  
_mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo_  
**Oh my heart just keeps sparking up like a ball of flame  
**  
_sawagu Genki-Dama!_  
**It makes me fired up...!**  
  
_CHA-LA! HEAD CHA-LA!  
_**Cha La! Head Cha La!**  
  
_atama-karappo no hou ga  
_**Got so much space in my burning heart now**  
  
_yume tsumekomeru_  
**I'll take it up with all the world  
**  
_CHA-LA! HEAD CHA-LA!_  
**Cha La! Head Cha La!  
**  
_egao urutora ZETTO de  
_**Smiling ultra-Z away, away**  
  
_kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai. . . SUPAAKINGU!  
_**Today's Ai-yai-yai-yai! . . . Sparking!!**  
  
**--Opening Theme - Cha La Head Cha La - End--  
  
Episode 1 - Earth's two greatest fighters, Goku and Vegeta, lost in time?**  
  
"Like this?" Gokuu asked as he pressed the button.  
  
Gokuu and Vejita had disappeared from the platform a reappeared somewhere in the wilderness. After much shock and staring, Vejita said, "Yes Kakkarot. Exactly like that."  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!" And with that, Vejita hit Gokuu over the head.  
  
"OW!! It wasn't my fault! I thought the time machine was unplugged!" He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Forget about it!" he said the turned around. "Where are we?"  
  
"You said so yourself. Mt. Paosu, 100 years in the future!"  
  
"Oh great! Just what I need! To be stuck in time with a moron like you!"  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't enter the coordinents to bring us here!"  
  
"Well, I didn't press the big green "GO!" button!"  
  
"Look, arguing isn't going to help us. Maybe we should just sit and wait, and see if they can bring us back."  
  
"They can't bring us back, you MORON, remember!? The woman said so herself!!"  
  
"Well, what do you purpose we do?"  
  
Vejita stared at him for a moment, then he turned away. "I'm going to the Capsule Corp., maybe someone there can help."  
  
Gokuu smiled. "Yeah! That's a great idea! See, if we just keep our cool, we can get out of this-!" Before Gokuu could finish, Vejita took off. "HEY! Vejita!!" Gokuu took off after Vejita, and they both headed for the Capsule Corp.  
  
Meanwhile, two young boys were running around and enjoying the fresh air. It was a saturday, and they had just gotten home from school, so one of the boys had on his school badge while the other didn't, because they lived in different towns and didn't go to the same school. However, they were the same age and had the same interests, so they became friends the first time they met, and were rivals as well. They were enjoying the fact that it was March and the school semester had finally ended. (Author's note: In Japan, school ends in March in and starts back up again in April, giving them a two week brake. During that time the cherry blossoms bloom and the Japanese celebrate Golden Week. Thanks to Nozomi for clearing up the mistake I made some time before. Nozomi-san, arigatou! )  
  
"This is great!"  
  
"Yeah, no school for two weeks!"  
  
"Woohoo!" they shouted in unision.  
  
Then from inside, the voice of an older aged woman called, "Goku-kun! Vegeta-kun! Come inside and I'll make you two a snack!"  
  
The two boys looked at each other, and Goku grinned. "Oh boy, snack time!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Is all you think about food?" And they both ran into the house for a snack.  
  
After the two boys had their snack, they ran outside to "play".  
  
"Ready to spar?"  
  
"Is all you think about sparring?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "No, but it's sure fun to punch your face in!" he said as he charged at Goku.  
  
Goku smirked. "We'll see about that," and he jumped up in the air, dodging a left hook from Vegeta. Vegeta took flight as did Goku and they started exchanging blows at lightning speed. They continued this for the next few minutes, then they both landed on the ground, panting, but still in their fighting stances.  
  
Goku puffed, "You're pretty good."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Vegeta huffed, smirking. After a few seconds, they both stopped panting and jumped into the air, and swung a right legged round-house kick at each other, and they both got hit in the face and fell back, but seconds later, they were throwing punches and blocking them as they came at each other. As they fought, they went faster and faster and higher and higher above the ground, and pretty soon they were twenty feet in the air.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
At that same moment, the Gokuu and Vejita were getting closer to the Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hey, Vejita, do you sense that?" Gokuu asked when Vejita didn't say anything.  
  
"Yes, I do. Feels like there's still some decent fighters on this planet."  
  
"So, what'dya want to do now?"  
  
They both stopped in mid air. Vejita turned to him.  
  
"What you do mean? It's obvious that the two who are fighting are Earthlings, and their auras aren't that strong, so they're most likely people that have nothing to do with us and can't help us in anyway, so it would be a waste of time going there and checking it out!"  
  
"Well, I suppose that's right," Gokuu said, "but their auras are pretty strong for Earthlings."  
  
Vejita scolded. "I don't care! Come on, I want to get home as soon as humanly possible."  
  
Gokuu grinned. "But you're not human!"  
  
"IT'S A DAMN EXPRESSION!! NOW COME ON, LETS KEEP GOING!!"  
  
"GAH! Okay! Okay! Shesh, you don't have to yell!"  
  
The two boys both landed on their feet on the ground again, tired, for the moment, from all the sparring.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "So, do ya wanna go up a level?"  
  
Goku smirked back. "I was just about to ask you the same question. . ." and saying this, he went Super Saiyan. Vegeta followed in suit and the two of them continued their sparring.  
  
"Huh?!" Both Saiyans stopped in mid air again.  
  
"Whoa! Vejita, do you feel that?!"  
  
"Of course I do! That's Saiya power, right?"  
  
The two of them turned into the direction from where the Saiyan energy was felt.  
  
"Yeah, that's Saiya power alright! No mistaking it. . ."  
  
The two of them just stayed still for a moment, then Vejita yelled, "Well?! What are you waiting for?! Teleport us there!"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gokuu grabbed Vejita's shoulder and put his pointer and middle fingers on his forehead, and seconds later they dissappeared.  
  
**--Commercial Bumper - Part 1 - Start--**  
  
Chibi GT Goku is standing there in a fighting position  
"We'll be right back!"  
Chibi GT Goku goes Super Saiyan.  
  
**--Commercial Bumper - Part 1 - End  
  
--Commercial Bumper - Part 2 - Start--  
**  
Chibi GT Goku is still standing there as a Super Saiyan in his fighting position  
"We're back!"  
Chibi GT Goku de-transforms and falls backwards onto his back, all tired.  
  
**--Commercial Bumper - Part 2 - End**  
  
"KYAA!!" Goku yelled as he attacked Vegeta with multiple punches toward the chest, but which were all blocked by Vegeta, who had his arms in front of him, sheilding himself from the blows. Then Goku took his hands into a double fist over his head and hit Vegeta over the head with it, making Vegeta fall foward and to the ground, but he quickly got up and charged a ball of energy. He smirked, then threw it at Goku, who was just quick enough to dodge, but at that same moment, Vegeta flew up and hit him in the gut with a side kick, knocking the air out of him. Goku held his stomach and tried to case his breath, but then Vegeta kicked him in the back with a round-house kick, and Goku fell toward the ground and landed on all fours. Vegeta landed on the ground, too, with his hands on his knees. Then the both of them powered down to normal and they both sat down right, panting and with smiling faces.  
  
"That. . . was fun," Vegeta said barely.  
  
"Yeah," Goku replied.  
  
Then the both of them laid on their backs to relax in the dry grass for a few moments and catch their breath. At that same moment, Gokuu and Vejita appeared after teleporting there.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The two boys sat up. "Huh?"  
  
"HUH?!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta fell backwards from shock. Goku just sat there, staring. Then he grinned.  
  
"Grampa Gokuu!"  
  
The older Saiyans were in complete shock. "Huh?" They both stared at each other.  
  
Then Vejita recovered enough to say, "He means you!"  
  
Gokuu nodded. "Yeah, I know. That's what I don't get!"  
  
Goku looked a bit confused. "Why don't you get it?" Then he looked at Vegeta and grinned. "Hey Vegeta, it's your Grampa Vejita!" then he started giggling.  
  
Vegeta sat up. "That's impossible! He's dead! And so's your Granpa Gokuu!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's their spirits!"  
  
"That's impossible!"  
  
Little Goku looked confused. "Uh. . . Vegeta, why are you-?"  
  
Vegeta took his hands into fists and started telling himself, "My mom said that this would happen. Fighting has gotten to my head! I should have listened to her! Ah man, now I'm crazy!!"  
  
The other three Saiyans just looked confused at him.  
  
Then Gokuu spoke. "Actually, we're from another time. . ."  
  
The two boy looked at them funny. "Huh?"  
  
Then young Vegeta jumped up. "Yes! That means I'm not crazy! My granpa told me about a time machine once!"  
  
"See, Vegeta, they're real! You're not crazy."  
  
Vejita frowned. "Why would you think that you were crazy. For all you knew, we were spirits."  
  
"Yeah, but. . . spirits don't just wander around here like that, it makes no sense."  
  
"But I saw-." Goku started, but was interupted by his grandmother.  
  
"Goku! Vegeta! Who are you talking to?"  
  
The two older Saiyans wondered who that could be. Then, a short old woman exited the house, obviously the owner of the voice.  
  
"What's going on out-. . . ." then when she saw them she gasped, ". . . Granpa? . . ." and with that, she fainted.  
  
Young Goku gasped, "Gramma Pan!"  
  
Hearing this, the two older Saiyans were rather surprise. . .  
  
"GRANDMA WHO?!?!"  
  
Back in the past, Gohan came back into the labratory. "Hey, I'm-," then he saw noone was there, "back. . ." Then he noticed that the green button on the time machine's main computer was lit up, and began to think. Dad was fooling around with the time machine. Oh man, what if they. . . "AH!! BULMA-SAN!!" He run to the living quarters of the Capsule Corp. to tell the others.  
  
After getting Pan inside, and getting her a glass of water, Gokuu and Vejita began to tell their story about how they (unwilling) went foward in time.  
  
"And then we felt the boys' auras so we came here. Then we saw you and now we're here."  
  
Pan's expression was a mixture of surprised and something else, what that was wasn't clear, but she understood. "I see, so Bulma-san built a time machine and then you two came here by accident. . ." She looked at the boys, than a Vejita, and back to Gokuu. "Can't you get back?"  
  
Gokuu sighed. "We don't know how."  
  
"Yeah, that damn woman couldn't figure our how to bring something back to it's original timeline."  
  
Pan's face saddened. "Oh, that's too bad."  
  
Goku sighed again. "Yeah, it is. . ." Then he cocked an eyebrow at Pan.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Then Goku got in Pan's face.  
  
"Uh. . . ." Pan smiled, a little confused. "What?"  
  
Gokuu grinned. "So, you're Pan in a hundred years, huh?"  
  
Vejita sighed. "Idiot. . ."  
  
Then young Goku walked up to the older Gokuu and said, "And you're my Grampa Goku from a hundred years ago, huh?"  
  
The both of them grinned at each other.  
  
"So, your name is Goku, too, huh?"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
Vejita scowled. Great, I can tell already that this is going to get annoying. . .  
  
Young Vegeta hadn't said anything yet, and was sitting on the couch next to Pan and away from Gokuu and Goku. (Author's Note: Goku Goku jr.; Gokuu Goku-Carrot; Vegeta Vegeta jr.; Vejita VEGGIE! (lol!) uhm, I mean, Prince Vegeta. M'kay? )  
  
"So, you're," Gokuu paused for a moment to think, then continued, "one-hundred and five, right?"  
  
"No, you're off by eleven years. I'm one-hundred and sixteen."  
  
Gokuu looked puzzled for a bit, then turned to Vejita. "Hey, Vejita, didn't ya put one-hundred on the time machine?"  
  
Vejita growled, "Damn that woman! She gets us stuck in a different time, and the damn thing doesn't even get the year right!"  
  
Gokuu scratched his head. "But maybe you had to put it in different."  
  
"That's possible. I remember Bulma pressing more buttons than I did. . ."  
  
Then young Vegeta jumped up. "Hey, you guys need to get back to your own time, right? And Bulma was the President of the Capsule Corp., right?" He wanted a second for an answer, but didn't get one, so he continued. "So, why don't we go over to the Capsule Corp.! If the time machine was a success, than it should still be there, and if not, my dad probably has the blue prints and can figure out how to make one!"  
  
Everyone's faces lit up.  
  
"Hey, really?! Wow!" Gokuu had this big smile on his face. "See Vejita, we kept our cool and found a way to get home!" Vejita didn't reply. Gokuu continued, "And it was my idea to check out their auras, so you should thank me!"  
  
"What do you mean?!! I came up with the idea to go to the Capsule Corp. before, remember?! That's where we were going before!! And, I'm sure that I would have figured out that they were future relitives, because their auras grew and we both felt their Saiya power! Oh, and one more thing. . . YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON THAT GOT US IN THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE!! SO WHY THE HELL SHOULD I THANK YOU?!!!"  
  
At this point, Vejita had backed Gokuu into a corner and was yelling in his face. Gokuu had his hands up to defend himself and was somewhat nervious (to put it lightly).  
  
Goku sweatdropped and laughed a little bit. "Yes, well, I'm just saying that. . ." Then he couldn't think over anything to say to defend himself. "Oh look! A butterfly!" He pointed and Vejita looked. Then he turned around and Gokuu was gone.  
  
"Huh?!" He turned around again and saw Gokuu cowering behind his (great-great-great-great. . . uh. . .) grandson.  
  
"Oh no, he found me!" Then he hid behind young Goku and said, "Mommy, save me."  
  
Vejita sweatdropped. "What. . . the hell?"  
  
Suddenly the younger Vegeta burst out laughing and fell back on the couch, holding his sides. Pan started giggling and soon everyone was laughing, except Vejita, who was speachless.  
  
Gokuu stood up. "Come on, Vejita! I can't believe you turned around for a butterfly! And that's the oldest trick in the book, too!"  
  
"After all that, you dare to make a fool out of me?!" He stomped over toward Gokuu with his fist clenched. "Why I outta-."  
  
Gokuu put up his hands in defence. "Whoa! Hold it, Vejita! We found a way home. Now that means the sooner we get to the Capsule Corp., the sooner you can have that peace and quiet you were talking about earlier. . . right?"  
  
Vejita stopped, considered this, then said, "Fine, lets go."  
  
**--Ending Theme - Hitori Janai - Start--  
**  
_jibun katte ni omoikonde urame ni deru kodo  
_**Thinking selfishly about myself can backfire on me.**

_yoku aru kedo ikite yukitai kyou yori ashita e  
_**It happens a lot, but I want to live more for tomorrow than for today.**

_hito no naka de nani wo motome oikaketa 'n darou  
_**While out among others, what was it I was searching for?**

_kotoba dake ja wakari aezu kizutsukete namida shita  
_**Not understanding what were just each other's words, I was hurt and brought to tears,**

_mogakeba mogaku hodo kodoku wo samayotte ta  
_**and the harder I struggled, the more I wandered around in loneliness.**

_hitori janai! kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku_  
**You are not alone! You are changed by your dreams.**

_mukai kaze mo habatakeru waratte ite okure_  
**Flap your wings through the headwinds, and smile for me.**

_hitotsu ni narou! futari koko made kita koto ga_  
**The two of us, having come this far,**

_boku no yuuki no akashi dakara  
_**is a testament to my courage,**

_kawari tsuzukete 'ru kono sekai de_  
**in this ever-changing world of ours.**  
  
**--Ending Theme - Hitori Janai - End--  
**  
--Credits/Disclaimer--  
  
"Dragon Ball ZGT" fic owned by Veshira (aka Jessica)  
  
Japanese and English Lyrics for "Cha La Head Cha La" from  
  
Japanese lyrics for "Hitori Janai" from  
  
English lyrics for "Hitori Janai" from the Funimation subtitled Dragon Ball GT  
  
"Dragon Ball Z" & "Dragon Ball GT" anime owned by Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, TOEI Animation and FUNimation  
  
Original "Dragon Ball" manga owned by Akira Toriyama and Shonen JUMP  
  
Author's note: Hi there, people. If you haven't already figured it out, I'm not really doing this fic much anymore. Uh. . . I haven't done it since August 2003. Bummer, eh? Reading through this, I think I nailed the characters' personalities down pretty well. Anywho, when I had originally done this fic, I was too lazy to get the lyrics for "Hitori Janai" from the Funimation dvd, but since then I've done that. I also changed the mistake I made about Japanese schoolchildren and their brakes. I think my mom gave me the wrong info or something. Ah, what the heck does she know? :D Chapter 2 is also going to be updated, so check it out! :D


	3. DBZGT Episode 2

Dragon Ball ZGT - Episode 1  
  
[--Opening Theme - Head Cha La - Start--]  
  
hikaru kumo tsukinuke FURAI AUEI (FURAI AUEI)  
  
Breaking through the shining clouds, I'm gonna fly away! ( Fly away! )  
  
karada-juu ni hirogaru PANORAMA  
  
Spreading through my body, feel the power through my soul  
  
kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte (okotte)  
  
Being hit in the face, the Earth is mad as a volcano! ( volcano! )  
  
kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru  
  
And getting ready to 'blow  
  
toketa koori no naka ni  
  
If there ever was a dinosaur  
  
kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne  
  
In a mound of icicles, I would wanna train it to ride a ball  
  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
  
Cha La! Head Cha La!  
  
nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa  
  
No matter what may happen, nothing can stop me now  
  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
  
Cha La! Head Cha La!  
  
mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo  
  
Oh my heart just keeps sparking up like a ball of flame  
  
sawagu Genki-Dama...!  
  
Oh, yes, it make me fired up...!  
  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
  
Cha La! Head Cha La!  
  
atama-karappo no hou ga  
  
Got so much space in my burning heart now  
  
yume tsumekomeru  
  
I'll take it up with all the world  
  
CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA  
  
Cha La! Head Cha La!  
  
egao urutora ZETTO de  
  
Smiling away, away today  
  
kyou mo ai-yai-yai-yai-yai. . . SUPAAKINGU!!  
  
I'm ultra z! Ai-yai-yai-yai! . . . Sparking!!  
  
[--Opening Theme - Cha La Head Cha La - End--]  
  
Episode 2 - Running around with a crazy family  
  
"Awright! Lets go to my house, then!" Little Vegeta turned around to head to the front door, when his friend told him to wait.  
  
"Hey, lets invite Pack!" Vegeta turned around with a look on his face.  
  
"Aww, do we have to? That guy annoys me."  
  
"Aww, please, Vegeta-kun? Pleeeeaaaase?!" Goku had on his little sad puppy face, which was impossible to not to give in to.  
  
He sighed and said, "Alright." Goku grinned.  
  
"Awright!" and he started hopping up and down. He hopped over to the phone, picked it up (still hopping), and dialed Pack's number. He just hopped there for a moment with a big smile on his face, waiting for someone to answer. Then he grinned. "Hi, Pack! Are you doing anything today? . . . Good! Wanna hang out today? . . . Awright! Can you meet me at the Capsule Corp. in West City? . . . Yep! West City. . . . . . . . . Okay! . . . Huh? What? . . . . . . What noise? . . . . . . Oh! That's me hopping. . . . Okay, seeya, Pack!" Goku hung up, and hopped back to the group. "Okay, Pack's gonna meet us there!"  
  
Pan shook her head. "Goku, stop with the hopping, you're not a rabbit!"  
  
"Uh," Goku looked down at his feet (while still hopping) and stopped. "Sorry, Gramma Pan!"  
  
"Well, are we going now?" This time it was the older Vegeta, who was leaning against the wall wich his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"Yep!" Little Goku smiled (all cute-like ^^). Then he turned to Pan. "Are you coming, Gramma Pan?"  
  
Pan smiled and said, "Maybe not right now. I'll meet with you later, okay?"  
  
Little Goku nodded. "Okay!" Then he looked around. "Huh?! Wha. . . Where'd they go?!"  
  
"Outside!"  
  
"Huh?! Wait for me!!" Goku flew out the door and into the air, following the other three saiyans.  
  
Pan walked outside and watched them go. She smirked and said, "Same old Granpa Goku."  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
"Weeeeeee!! I love flying!" Pan was, once again, flying around the room. Videl turned around to remind her not to fly too fast, but the little girl didn't listen. Videl sighed. Suddenly, Gohan burst through the door (He OPENED it, he didn't go "through" the door itself!)  
  
"Bulma-san!" The ladies got up. Videl looked worried.  
  
"Gohan, what is it?"  
  
"Is something wrong, Gohan?"  
  
"Dad and Vegeta are gone! They were checking out the time machine, but now they're gone and I can't sense them anywhere!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!" ChiChi looked like she was going to go through one of her. . . "mood-swings".  
  
"Now now, lets not panic," Bulma said, trying to calm everyone (mostly ChiChi) down. "Panicing never helped anybody solve anything! If we just calm down-." But then she noticed that ChiChi wasn't even there.  
  
"Huh?!" Gohan looked around the room. "Mom, where-?!" The three of them looked at each other.  
  
Then they heard ChiChi yell from down the hall out of the room, "COME ON!! WE'VE GOT TO GET THEM BACK!!!"  
  
"Right!" they said in unision and ran after ChiChi to the labratory.  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
Meanwhile, the four Saiyans landed outside of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Hmm, looks the same to me," Goku observed. Little Vegeta turned around and about rather panicy. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uhm," Little Vegeta stopped and looked down, then quickly looked up and sweatdropped. "Do you guys think you can try and avoid my mom?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why? Is she one of those?"  
  
"Uh. . ." Little Vegeta put his hands up in protest, while sweatdropping. "No, no! It's not like that! She's very nice, but," he paused, "she tends to. . . be more. . . uhhhhhhhhh. . ." He stopped, trying to think of a way to explain it.  
  
Little Goku butted in, "She's not supersticious, and doesn't believe in hoo-ha. Plus, she doesn't know how strong Vegeta and I are, and that we can," he paused, and grinned, "fly."  
  
"Ohhhhh!" Goku smiled and sweatdropped. "I understand now!" However, Vegeta seemed puzzled.  
  
"How. . . can you live with a mother like that, and manage to keep a secret like that away from her?"  
  
Little Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Well, lets go inside!" Goku beamed. "I wonder how different it looks from the inside!"  
  
"Probably the same?" Vegeta said sarcasticly.  
  
After they got inside, they looked around.  
  
"Wow, it does look the same!"  
  
"No kidding. Now quit stating the obvious, it's getting rather annoying."  
  
Little Vegeta made gestures to the guards that they were with him, and the four walked down the hallways, leading to the living quarters. He entered in a code with the safety system next to the door, and the word "WELCOME" appeared in green letters on the system. Then he opened the door to let his guests through. The room had yellow patterned wallpaper and lovely wooden furiture, which hadn't been there, as well as a few cutie dolie things. There was a brown, orange, yellow and white variety colored plade couch, with a matching quilt folded up on it and put on the side. The two older Saiyans blinked.  
  
"Well this is different," Goku stated. Little Vegeta looked around.  
  
"Okay, the coast's clear. Now, let's go to the lab before-"  
  
"Geta-chan?! Is that you?!" Little Vegeta nearly fell foward. The voice came from another room in the area. A woman with black hair at medium length and black eyes, obviously "Geta-chan's" mother, stuck her head through the doorway with a smile on her face. "Hello, Geta-chan! How was your. . ." Then she noticed Goku and Vegeta standing there. Her smiled disappeared and she blinked. "Oh, hello there. . ." She walked into the living room. "And who might you be?" She noted that one of them had the same insane haircut as her son, and that the other had the same messy hair as his friend. She glanced at Vegeta, who gave her a look, then turned to her son for any possible answers. Little Vegeta was looking around the room, with a nervious smile on his face. "Geta-chan?" He stopped, stood still, and looked at her, sweating a bit. "Who are these people? Friends of yours?"  
  
"You could say that," Goku said, trying to help the little guy out. "We kinda need to talk with his father about something."  
  
She blinked. "Why? Is he in trouble?" She looked at little Vegeta with a stern face. "Geta-chan, what did you do?" He laughed nerviously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Geta-chan. . ." Goku interrupted again.  
  
"No, ma'am, he's not in trouble. We just to discuss something with his father about something." She blinked again.  
  
"Oh, okay." She pointed to the door. "Sorry, my husband's in the lab right now. Just follow Vegeta. . ."  
  
"Uhm, okay." Little Vegeta let out a sigh of relief, and turned to lead them out the door and to the lab.  
  
"Thankyou, Briefs-san!" Little Goku beamed before walking out.  
  
"Yoshiko-san!" She yelled, as if she had before, before the door slammed.  
  
"That your mom?" Goku asked as they were walking down the hall. "She seems nice."  
  
"Yeah," Little Vegeta said, rather plainly, while looking down as he walked. Vegeta's eyebrow was up again.  
  
"What's with you? She keep you on a short leach or something?"  
  
"Not really. . ."  
  
"He's her little baby," Little Goku chirped.  
  
His friend nearly fell over before jumping up and screaming, "WERE THEY ASKING YOU?!"  
  
"Vegeta-kun, your face is red." He stopped and took in a deep breath, then let it out slowly.  
  
"Okay, sorry." The older version of his friend snickered, trying not to show it, but it was plain obvious with that grin on his face. Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Kakarrot, you're an idiot if you think you can hide that expression like that." Goku chuckled and put a hand behind his head.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help it."  
  
They continued walking a bit, and noticed a man with a bucket walk by.  
  
"Careful, just mopped the floor," he said.  
  
"Thanks," Little Vegeta said, and they walked over the floor more carefully. All of them near slipped.  
  
"WHOA! GOKU! DON'T BUMP INTO ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
"YOU BUMPED ME, VEGETA!"  
  
"DAMN! KAKARROT, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"  
  
"Oops, sorry!" ^^;  
  
They finally got nearly across the floor, when they heard someone.  
  
"Hey, Goku!"  
  
Little Goku grinned.  
  
"Hi, Pack-kun!"  
  
Pack started running over to them.  
  
"Oh no," both Vegeta's said in unision.  
  
"Hey, stop!"  
  
Pack slipped on the wet floor and bumped into the two boys, knocking them into the two men, and sending them all backwards, scidding across the floor.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A somewhat young looking man with short spiky red hair and black eyes walked down an intersecting hallway. He had no shirt, sweatpants, and sneakers on, and had a towel with which he was wiping himself off with. He had a glass of lemonade with a little straw, in his other hand. He was whistling a happy tune, but then he stopped at the corner and took a sip of his drink (without using the straw). He heard something coming closer, then he watched as Goku, Vegeta, Goku jr., Vegeta jr., and Pack, all slid down the hallway backwards. He calming stood there and finished taking his sip of lemonade, before sighing, closing his eyes and smiling. "Boy, do I love lemonade." Then his smile turned into a more cartoony anime smile. (^_^)  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
[--Commercial Bumper - Part 1 - Start--]  
  
*Chibi GT Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed and scowling.*  
  
"We'll be right back!"  
  
*Chibi GT Vegeta goes Super Saiyan.*  
  
[--Commercial Bumper - Part 1 - End--]  
  
__________  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
__________  
  
[--Commercial Bumper - Part 2 - Start--]  
  
*Chibi GT Vegeta is still standing there as a Super Saiyan in his previous position.*  
  
"We're back!"  
  
*Chibi GT Vegeta de-transforms, leans foward and sighs, while sweatdropping.*  
  
[--Commercial Bumper - Part 2 - End--]  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The two Saiyans, two demi-Saiyans, and one human finally hit the wall behind them, causing them all to crash and go spiral eyed.  
  
"Owwww!" Goku moaned as he stood up, holding his head.  
  
"What do you mean "ow?!" You nearly cracked my head open!" Vegeta shouted, or moaned, as he got up, holding his head with both hands.  
  
"Ow ow ow! Ooch ooch ooch!" yhe two demi-Saiyans said as they got up, hold they're heads.  
  
"Hey, where's Pack-kun?" Little Goku turned around and saw his friend on the floor, very dizzy, or maybe even knocked out for all he knew.  
  
"Serves him right!" shout little Vegeta. "Stupid moron! He should have watched where he was going!"  
  
"Hey, don't be mean to him, Vegeta!" Little Goku shouted back, then he turned back to Pack and helped him up.  
  
"Ow, my head."  
  
"We have to go back, don't we?" Goku asked. Vegeta got him an angry look.  
  
"There's no way in hell I'm going that way again, Kakarrot!"  
  
"Why not? Can't we just fly over the wet floor?" Goku suggested. Little Vegeta's eyes bugged out.  
  
"What? I mean, uh. . ."  
  
"Or, uhm, can't we just go a different way? Like through the back?" Little Goku suggested.  
  
Vegeta blinked and said, "We should have thought of all this before!"  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
"Shut up, Kakarrot."  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
After running around the back, the five entered the lab. Atomatically, little Goku and Pack began to "ooh" and "aw". The sound of ticking and clicking was heard. There were all kinds of machines and robots out, some were on working-tables while others were all over the floor. Young Vegeta cleared his throught.  
  
"DAD!" he suddenly shouted, startling everyone, even Vegeta.  
  
"Over here!" someone said in a computer-like voice. Somekind of little flying robot flew across the room. "Vegeta-san, Dr. Briefs is at his desk behind the machinary. He said he was studying something so he could create his new invention."  
  
"This way," little Vegeta said to himself, before taking large hops across the room, surprising Vegeta and Goku. Young Goku cheered, and jumped across the room, also. The two other Saiyans looked at each other, shrugged and did the same. Pack just looked at the sight weird, shook his head a bit, and walked across the room, trying to avoid stepping on anything. They all got behind the machines and saw (little) Vegeta's dad turned towards the wall, at his desk. Looking almost like Trunks', he had short, neat, red hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a suit. His jacket was off, and his shirt was buttoned down a bit. He had on reading glasses and was reading book on machinary. Or not. . .  
  
"Make-out Paradise?"  
  
"DA-AD?!"  
  
Vegeta's dad jumped up in the air, then shut his comic book. He turned to them and laughed nerviously. Goku, Vegeta, and Pack sweatdropped, while little Vegeta fumed. Little Goku didn't know what Make-out Paradise was.  
  
"Make-out Paradise? What's that?" Pack sweatdropped and laughed nerviously.  
  
"Er, nothing, Goku-kun." (Note: For those of you who don't read "Naruto", "Make-out Paradise" is the comic book that Kakashi is always seen reading (when he isn't fighting or annoying/hating/trying to teach Naruto-tachi some kind of moral lesson). It's basically a young adult/adult sexual humor comic, and he's always laughing and giggling at it. Oh yeah, it's probably "H", er, includes nudity, but it's defenally a humor comic. :P)  
  
"I see," Vegeta said, "so this is what becomes of the next generation of Saiyan." He was sweatdropping and staring a the docter. "Fantastic," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yasai!" someone shouted from the other side of the machinary. A man that seemed to be somewhere in his thirties came out from behind the junky thing. He had short, spiky red hair, black eyes, a mild tan, and was pretty bulked up. He was now wearing a red t-shirt, tan sweatpants, and socks. He appeared to be annoyed. "That damn lemonade machine you made exploded! Almost got on me!" Dr. Breifs sighed.  
  
"Boxer!" Little Vegeta shouted, happily. The red hair man looked at the boy.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, how's it going?" Then he saw the others with him, but first he looked to little Goku and said, "Hey, Goku-kun, what about you? How're ya doing?" He turned to Pack. "And Goku's friend," then turned to Goku and Vegeta, "and the two guys I saw slips down the hallway with Vegeta. . ." The duo's faces palded (like blushing). Little Vegeta laughed nerviously.  
  
"Uhm, Dad? There's something I need to talk to you about." Dr. Briefs blinked.  
  
"What about, son?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeell, see these two here? They're Vegeta and Goku from the past." His father blinked, as did Boxer and Pack. Vegeta continued, "And they kinda need a time machine to get home in."  
  
Pack blinked again, "Oh! Goku-kun, is he you're Granpa Goku?"  
  
"Yep, Pack-kun!" little Goku chirped.  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
"So, yeah, we kinda need to get back to our time."  
  
The two red hair demi-Saiyans stared. Dr. Briefs sat back in his chair.  
  
"I see." He looked up at the ceiling. "So, you came here, hoping that we would have a version of the time machine?" Both Saiyans nodded. He sighed. "I'm sorry. We don't have a time machine. I'm not even sure we have the blue prints. And even if I did, I'm not sure I'd be able to built something so complex. I'm sorry." Goku and Vegeta let out heavy sighs. They looked kinda sad. Everyone did. Except Boxer.  
  
"Come on, Yasai, there's gotta be another way to get them home." Suddenly, little Goku got an idea.  
  
"Hey! Can't we find the Dragonballs?" Goku and Vegeta's faces lit up.  
  
"Yeah!" Goku shouted.  
  
"We should have thought of that!" Vegeta said.  
  
"We can collect the Dragonballs, wake Shenlong, and ask him to-"  
  
"Send us back to our own time!" the two Saiyans shouted in unision. Boxer blinked.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You mean the story's true?" Pack had heard of the tale of the Dragonballs from Goku (jr.). He heard how 100 years ago, they disappeared, and that they had reappeared a few years ago, only to spend across the world. He also heard that if all seven balls were collected, a great dragon would emerge from it's sleep to grant the one who brought the balls together a wish, whatever it may be. He had gone with Goku to search for his Granpa Goku's dragonball when his Pan became sick, so that he could awaken the dragon and wish for Pan's illness to go away. However, Pan had recovered, and went to Mt. Paosu to search for the boys, and found Pack at the bottom of a rocky gourge (he had fallen off the side of an old ricketty bridge) and they had found Goku with the four star dragonball. It turns out that he needed all seven balls to awaken Shenlong, so that meant that Pan must have gotten better on her own (she illness wasn't that serious as they thought). Goku had kept the ball as a memory token of the adventure they had. (Note: That was also the adventure when Goku jr. went Super Saiyan for the first time. It was the only Dragon Ball GT Special. Vegeta jr. wasn't present, as it took place a year before the very end of Dragon Ball GT.)  
  
"WAIT!" Goku shouted, in panic. Everyone fell over. Vegeta got to his hands and knees.  
  
"What is it, Kakarrot?"  
  
"We need the Dragonball Radar! Do we have that?!" Vegeta's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh great! We still can't get home, is that what you're trying to tell me?!"  
  
"Huh?" Dr. Briefs stared at the two for a moment, then spoke up. "Hold on a moment." Then he walked over to a tall draw cabinet and opened a draw. He began to search for something. Boxer got up and cheered.  
  
"Yeah, go Yasai!"  
  
Dr. Briefs, or Yasai, looked through his things. "Ah-ha!" he shouted. Everyone's faces lit up. But then the two Saiyans from the past's expressions changed when they saw what the docter took out. A strange, little robot.  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
__________  
  
Dr. Briefs was at his desk with some tools and the little robot. He put his tool down and smiled. That should do it. He closed the cover on the robot, and sat back. Everyone watched with interest as the little robot lit up and came to life.  
  
"GIRU! GIRU! GIRU!" It flew up and repeated the word over and over again. It was quiet lively. Its "eye" focused on the docter, then on Boxer, then on Goku jr. When he saw Goku, he began beeping like crazy. "GOKU! GOKU! GOKU!"  
  
"Huh?" You could say that Goku was a little surprised. "Whoa. What is it?" Dr. Briefs smiled and explained.  
  
"This is Gil. He's been asleep for a while, so I had to program him to standard mode. He'll help us find the dragonballs." Vegeta, with his arms crossed over his chest, was looking at it with interest, for it was flying back and forth across the room (like a certain silly child he knew back in his own time).  
  
"This crazy little machine is a Dragonball detection device? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure."  
  
Gil noticed Vegeta, and began to do a scan on him. Boxer grinned.  
  
"Awright, Yasai! I knew that you were useful! For something." Dr. Briefs gave him a look. (AN: GAH! Can't do the look! I don't have the symbols for it! D'oh! It's the anime faces' "glare".)  
  
Gil had just finished his scan on Vegeta. "Vege. . . Vege. . ." Suddenly, it began to blink like crazy again. "VEGETA! VEGETA! VEGETA!" The little robot back up and hit its back against the wall. "VEGETA! WARNING! WARNING! POSSIBLE DANGER! VEGETA! VEGETA!" And it continued this. Vegeta was surprised by the the robot's reaction towards him, Goku had burst out into a fit of laughter, and everyone else had freaked out. Dr. Briefs sweatdropped.  
  
"He must remember you," he said.  
  
Vegeta stared at the strange little machine. "Oh. . ." he trailed off. Then he thought for a moment and smirked. "Oh!" he replied again. Goku was trying to recover from his laughter.  
  
"Poor thing. Vegeta, what did you do to it?"  
  
"Probably blasted it." Gil calmed down a bit. Vegeta looked up at it with an arrogant smirk.  
  
"Well, it that right, Gil?"  
  
"AFFERMITIVE!" the little robot replied, before feeing to get to Goku's side, in hopes of being safer there.  
  
"Alright! We can gather the Dragonballs and get home as soon as possible!" Then he noticed his miniture self and thought for a moment. "Second thought," he said, "why don't you guys come with us?"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"Sure, why not? We've just met you guys, yet we'd be going back home so soon. Why not spend quality time together?" Everyone stared at him. "We can gather the Dragonballs together!"  
  
"Yeah!" Little Goku jumped up. "That would be so cool! And we could get to see the dragon!"  
  
"Dragon?" Now Vegeta jr. was interested. Boxer seemed more interested aswell.  
  
"Now hold it!" Dr. Briefs put his hands up. "Vegeta, you've got school-"  
  
"We're on vacation! For two whole weeks!"  
  
"Uhh. . . But you're mother! You know how she. . . feels about these kinds of things."  
  
"Yasai, Yoshiko doesn't know anything on the topic," Boxer stated. The docter sweatdropped.  
  
"But. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Why don't you guys just tell her?" Goku asked.  
  
Boxer pointed a finger in the air and screamed, "BURN THE WITCH AT THE STAKE!!!" Everyone backed away from him, then he gave an annoyed look. "I was not refering to Yoshiko just now, but that's how she feels about magic. And supposally," he said as he created a small ball of energy with his hand, "this qualifies as "magic" to her."  
  
Gil had began to beep like crazy again.  
  
"GIRU! GIRU! DANGER! DANGER!"  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled as he threw a small energy blast at Gil.  
  
"VEGETA! VEGETA! DANGER! DANGER!"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" Goku sweatdropped.  
  
"Vegeta, calm down a bit, okay?" Vegeta glared at Goku and pointed at Gil.  
  
"That thing won't shut up, Kakarrot!"  
  
"Well, blasting it isn't going to help!"  
  
"So?" Everyone turned around to Boxer. "Can they go or not?" Dr. Briefs stood there, staring. "Well, Yasai?"  
  
The docter finally sighed and said, "Alright." The two boys cheered. "But, Goku, you have to tell your Grandmother!"  
  
"Fine!" Little Goku chirped.  
  
"And I'm going with you!"  
  
"HUH?!"  
  
"That's right!" Dr. Briefs said. He sat down in his chair (a wheely chair ^_^) and rolled across the floor behind him. "There's no way that I'm letting you go off just like that without a trusted adult that I know well there with you."  
  
"But what about me?" Boxer raised a hand. Dr. Briefs paused for a moment, then continued.  
  
"Like I said, not without a trusted adult." Boxer fell over.  
  
[--Ending Theme - Blue Velvet - Start--]  
  
ran tu za harikeen doramatikku ni  
  
Run to the hurricane Make it dramatic  
  
kanawanu yume wo kanaeyou  
  
Let's realize unfulfilled dreams  
  
mou nani mo kowaku nai  
  
I'm no longer scared of anything  
  
sou Ima shika nai wa  
  
Yes It's now or never  
  
boyaboya shiteru jikan wa nai  
  
There's no time to laze about  
  
LONELYNESS  
  
Loneliness  
  
LONELY NIGHT  
  
Lonely night  
  
yume wo mite 'ru anata wa  
  
You who dream  
  
kono ude wo surinukeru  
  
To slip away from these arms  
  
supiido ne  
  
So fast  
  
ryuusei ga hashirinukeru  
  
Falling stars cruise past  
  
MIDNIGHT  
  
Midnight  
  
ugokidase nemuru kuchibiru  
  
Move them Those sleeping lips  
  
doushite mo todokanai  
  
But no the message does't hit home  
  
I WANT YOU  
  
I want you  
  
sukashite 'ru onna ja  
  
An empty woman  
  
NO NO NO  
  
No no no  
  
dou yara kare ni wa mou kubittake  
  
Somehow you're head over heels over him  
  
[--Ending Theme - Blue Velvet - End--]  
  
[--Credits/Disclaimer--]  
  
"Dragon Ball ZGT" [fic] owned by Veshira (aka Jessica)  
  
Lyrics for "Cha La Head Cha La" from Anime Lyrics (.com) (http://www.animelyrics.com)  
  
Lyrics for "Blue Velvet" from The Anything-Goes Anime Lyrics Archive (http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Pagoda/5701/)  
  
"Dragon Ball Z" & "Dragon Ball GT" [anime] owned by Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios, TOEI Animation and FUNimation  
  
Original "Dragon Ball" [manga] owned by Akira Toriyama and Shonen JUMP  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
WOOT! I'm finally finished!  
  
o(^_^o) (o^_^)o o(^_^)o O(^_^)o o(^_^)O O(^_^)o O(^_^)o O(^_^)O o(^_^)o -(-_-)- =(_ _)= -(-_-)- o(^_^)o  
  
I'm going on vacation tomorrow (Sunday, probably today for you O.o), so I wanted to get this done. Hope you like it. Sorry it took so long! But, you see, when you've got to run around with little children all day at Tae Kwon Do Camp, you tend not to have the energy to write fics often. --; I might get one more chapter in before the beginning of the school year. Aw, well. --; Sorry, I was origanally planning to do a lot more this summer, but I'll do my best to do more this school year as well (cause I'll be starting fresh, as a freshman! ^_~). Wish me fun! (for vacation, I mean ^^)  
  
Oh yeah. What should I call Goku jr. and Vegeta jr.? Ideas, people. Ideas! 


End file.
